1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to an improvement in foot pegs for motorcycles. In this specification, reference to motorcycles includes both two and three wheeled motorcycles and also four wheeled all terrain vehicles which are ridden in a manner similar to motor cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, most motorcycle assemblies include a frame having a seat on which a rider sits in a straddle fashion. A pair of foot pegs are carried at the lower end of the frame at opposite sides thereof for the rider to place his feet when riding. Frequently, controls for operating certain components of the motor cycle, such as a rear wheel brake or gear shift, are located in close proximity to the foot pegs. This allows the operator to foot activate the said controls when desirable.
It is common for motorcycle foot pegs to vary in appearance depending on intended application. Overall their basic design remains the same, that is they provide an inert projection in an appropriate position for the support of the rider""s feet.
The design of the conventional motorcycle foot peg has some inherent disadvantages.
For example, motorcycle foot pegs that are built for off-road use are made with an aggressive tooth design to help the rider""s feet grip the foot pegs in all conditions. Frequently, however, the grip points of the foot pegs fail to remain in constant contact with the maximum possible surface area of the rider""s feet. For example when the vehicle encounters uneven conditions, and/or the rider moves to a body position where the angle of the feet, in particular the sole, becomes lesser or greater than the angle of the foot peg. When this occurs, part of the foot is moved away from the foot peg. This grip reduction is also experienced any time the rider""s foot has to move to operate a foot control.
Furthermore, current manufacturing designs recognise, in some applications, the need for wider foot pegs to help distribute the load placed on the operators feet during high impact situations. But again, unless the angle of the foot is correct relative to the angle of the surface of the foot peg the load cannot be absorbed and distributed evenly across the entire surface of the foot peg which can result in loss of footing and control.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved foot peg for motorcycles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a foot peg for motorcycles that increases operator surefootedness and control.
The invention, in its broadest aspect includes a foot peg for a motorcycle which has a body portion the upper surface of which is adapted to receive a rider""s foot, the body portion having an aperture passing through at least a substantial part of the length thereof, a mount adapted to be connected to the frame of a motorcycle, a shaft extending outwardly from the mount and adapted to receive the body thereover whereby the body can rotate about the axis of the shaft.
The invention provides a foot peg for motorcycles that assists the motorcycle riders to attain any desired body position in a swift, controlled and fluent manner. This is most desirable because the rider""s body position determines the centre of gravity and the weight bias on a certain area of the motorcycle which radically effects it""s handling and grip. This extra assistance helps the operator to conserve energy and reduce fatigue and therefore retain a higher level of concentration.